Castiel e Dean assistem televisão
by Odd Ellie
Summary: e Sam tem que lidar com as consequências disso - ligeiramente crack-fic - levemente Dean/Castiel
1. Firefly

_N/A : Essa provavelmente vai ser uma coleção de drabbles bem estranha até mesmo para os meus padrões e os personagens talvez venham a agir um tanto ooc. _

**Castiel e Dean assistem televisão (e Sam tem que lidar com as consequências disso) **

Sam há muito tempo achava que caso Castiel viesse a viajar com ele e Dean ele começaria a pegar quartos separados, mas achou que gostaria de fazer isso devido a eles finalmente decidirem ficar juntos e não porque seu irmão e o anjo não paravam de discutir quanto a qualquer série, filme e desenho que estivesse passando na televisão no momento.

.

.

.

**1. Firefly **

"Castiel eu entendo que tenha sido uma cancelação injusta, que os executivos da Fox sejam pessoas cruéis e que talvez o mundo fosse um lugar ligeiramente melhor se tivesse havido mais temporadas de Firefly, mas voltar no tempo só para reverter isso seria muito irresponsável" Sam explicou.

"Estraga-prazeres" Dean disse.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Adventure Time

**2. Adventure Time **

"Cas eu até entendo que quando você assiste algo você acabe comparando as pessoas que você conhece com os personagens, mas me ver como uma princesa feita de chiclete é ridículo" Dean disse.

"Porque ?"

"Porque eu sou obviamente a vampira rock star"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	3. Gossip Girl

**3. Gossip Girl**

"Agora eu entendo sobre o que o Crowley estava falando quando disse que estava planejando fazer com que os outros assistam a sexta temporada dessa série como uma nova forma de tortura no inferno" Castiel disse.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	4. Twilight

**4. Twilight**

"Cara eles brilharem no sol pode até ser meio ridículo mas tudo bem, o que eu não entendo mesmo é que tipo de criatura miserável iria querer passar a sua imortalidade frequentando o ensino médio" Dean disse.

"Masoquistas" Castiel respondeu sinceramente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	5. Charmed

**5. Charmed**

"Ele gosta dessa série ?" Castiel perguntou.

"Sim" Sam respondeu.

"Mas eu achei que o Dean odiasse bruxas"

"Ele odeia. Mas acho que ele se sente um tanto inclinado a abrir uma exceção quando uma das protagonistas tem uma história de amor épica com um anjo"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	6. Doctor Who

**6. Doctor Who (Clássico) **

"Você já tinha visto isso episódio antes ?"

"Não"

"Então como você sabia que aquele cara era um alien disfarçado ?"

"Eu tenho notado alguns padrões : aqueles com roupas que parecem desafiar as leis da gravidade, lógica, modéstia e em geral bom senso tendem a ser aliens nessa série. Embora haja uma exceção já que isso também pode ser aplicados a humanos dos anos 80"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	7. xxxHolic

**7. xxxHolic **

"Não é que seja ruim, não mesmo , mas é que eu baixei sem ler a sinopse e pelo titulo eu esperava mais algo como um hentai sobre pessoas viciadas em pornografia. E não tem nada disso, mas pelo menos Cas gostou"

'Deixa ver se eu entendi direito : você chamou o Castiel para assistir o que você supôs ser pornografia animada com você quando eu estava fora?" Sam perguntou.

"Não é porque você não consegue apreciar que animação japonesa seja uma forma de arte que o Cas não possa apreciar como eu" Dean disse e saiu do quarto antes que seu irmão tivesse a chance de falar mais alguma coisa.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	8. Bambi

**8. Bambi **

"Para de olhar pra mim assim. Eu não estou chorando eu só tenho alergias"

"Alergia a emoções ?" Castiel perguntou.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	9. xxxHolic II

**9. xxxHolic (2)**

"Porque ele está balançando daquele jeito ? Ele está tendo uma convulsão ?"

"Não Cas. Eu acho que é só que a garota que ele gosta disse algo adorável e ele não consegue se conter"

"Essa é uma reação normal quando a pessoa que você gosta diz algo adorável ?"

"Apenas internamente"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
